The Twins
by kaori kazumiya
Summary: naruto jadi haruto? . . . kembar identik . . . /g' pandai bkin summary . . don't like don't read please review .


Haaaiiii~ . . .minna-san . . aku Kaori . . aku baru di ffn ini . . . ini cerita kedua yang aku publish . . . yang lalu itu cerita buatanku ma temanku . . yang sekarang murni cerita buatanku sendiri . . jadi aku mohon perhatian dari semua reader . . mohon kritik dan saran . . ^^ . . . baiklah silahkan membaca . . dan berikomentar . .

**THE TWINS**

**Disclaimer: Naruto akan selalu jadi miliknya Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing: Naruto-Hinata-Haruto**

**Rate: T mungkin**

**Warning : cerita masih abal-abal . . gak yakin akan dimengerti . . **

**Summary : gak pandai nentuin summary . . .hehehe . . . . ^^". . . . **

**Tapi silahkan dibaca . . . .**

* * *

><p>Kota Tokyo . . pagi hari . . . tampak ramai pengendara motor dan mobil . . tak lupa banyak orang-orang berpakaian jas dan membawa tas mereka menuju ke stasiun kereta api . . tampak juga siswa-siswa sekolah yang berjalan bersama menuju ke sekolah dengan sesekali terdengar suara tawa dari mereka yang nampaknya asyik membicarakan sesuatu . . . ramainya suara orang juga Nampak di Konoha Gakuen . . . saat ini di koridor-koridor kelas Nampak para siswa sedang berjalan menuju ke kelas masing-masing . . . ada juga yang berbicang-bincang di depan kelas sambil saling menyapa teman mereka yang baru datang . . . lalu nampak seseorang yang baru datang dan memasuki kelasnya . .<p>

"selamat pagi semuanya" sapanya kepada seluruh teman-temannya yang ada di dalam kelas . . .

"ah! Pagi Haruto . . " seseorang dengan rambut coklat panjang datang menghampiri Haruto . lalu memeluk pundaknya . .

"hahaha . . pagi Neji . . bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? . . " Tanya Haruto sambil berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya yang berada di barisan kelima dan kedua dari belakang . .

"haahh~ . . sangat . . sangat . . buruk" . . keluh Neji sambil menarik kursi di hadapan Haruto lalu mendudukinya . . "hee? . . kenapa sangat buruk?" . .

"haah~ tadi Tenten marah padaku gara-gara aku terlambat mengantarnya ke sekolah . . menyebalkan . . kenapa harus ada sekolah yang jam masuknya harus pukul 07.00 . . ?" . . ucap Neji panjang lebar sambil menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam tangannya yang di lipat di atas meja . .

"upfh . . hahahahahaha . . "

"kenapa kau malah tertawa?" Neji mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Haruto . .

"hahahaha . . ma-maaf . . maaf . . habisnya . . kau juga sih . . sudah tahu kalau Tenten itu bersekolah di Seiren Gakuen . . tapi masih saja kau menjemputnya terlambat . . hahahaha . . sudah pasti kau akan selalu dapat marahnya setiap pagi . . huahahahahahahaha" ucap Haruto sambil memegangi perutnya dan sesekali memukul-mukul meja . .

"haahh~ . . iya iya . . ini semua salahku . . " ucap Neji menyerah walaupun sangat jelas kalau ada kedutan di dahinya karena ulah Haruto yang menertawakannya . .

_TENG TENG TENG TENG . . . . _

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi . . dan seluruh siswa memasuki kelasnya masing-masing . . pelajaranpun dimulai . .

################################~oOo~##################################

"hei Haruto . . hari ini kita mendapatkan tugas dari Anko-sensei untuk mengerjakan 50 soal matematika yang amat susah . . . bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakannya bersama? . " ucap seorang gadis berambut pink pendek dan memakai bando putih di kepalanya

"hemm . . bagus juga idemu Sakura" . balas seorang pria berambut mirip nanas yang diikat ke atas sambil mengambil tasnya dari atas meja dan berjalan menuju ke tempat Haruto . .

"hehehe . . kita akan melaksanakannya di rumah Haruto saja . . bagaimana teman-teman?" ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan diikat ekor kuda, sambil memeluk pundak Shikamaru cowok berambut nanas . . .

"bagaimana pendapatmu Haruto?" ucap Neji yang menyadari bahwa Haruto belum memberikan tanggapan apa-apa entang ide teman-temannya itu . .

"aku sih tidak keberatan . . tapi setelah ini aku harus pergi les dulu . . lalu aku baru pulang jam 6 sore nanti . . bagaimana?" ucap Haruto setelah diam sekian lama sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju keluar . .

"tidak apa-apa . . yang penting kita bisa belajar kelompok di rumahmu . . benarkan teman-teman?" .ucap Ino gadis berambut pirang meminta persetujuan dari teman-temannya

"BENAAARRRR!" seru semuanya dengan tersenyum . .

"heh .. " Haruto menyeringai . . "baiklah kalau itu mau kalian . . datang saja ke rumahku setelah pukul 6 sore nanti" . . ucap Haruto sebelum dia beranjak keluar kelas dan pergi . .

"IYYAAA! Hahahaha . . . "

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Di jalan menuju rumah Haruto . . .

"hei hei . . bagaimana ya bentuk rumah Haruto? . . ini pertama kalinya aku kesana . . hehehe . . . ." ucap Sakura sambil tetap berjalan berdampingan dengan Ino yang ada di sebelahnya

"hehehe . . benar juga ya . . aku juga penasaran . . kalau memikirkannya jantungku jadi berdebar-debar . . kyaaa!" teriak Ino histeris karena terlalu senang . .

"kalian ini berisik sekali sih . .kita kan hanya ke rumahnya Haruto . . bukannya mau bertemu presiden . . haah~ . ." keluh Neji yang merasa terganggu dengan sifat kedua temannya itu yang diketahui menyukai Haruto . . .

"haah~ . . iya iya . . kau ini sewot sekali sih Neji . . menyebalkan tahu" . . ucap keduanya bersamaan sambil memajukan sedikit bibir mereka

"heehh~" untuk yang kesekian kalinya Neji menghela napas . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ~~ oOo~~ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"aahh . . akhirnya kita sampai juga . . tapi . ." ucap Sakura heran . .

Karena saat ini mereka sedang berdiri di depan sebiuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu dan lebar pintu itu sekitar 2 meter . . terpampang jelas dipagar tembok nama pemilik rumah tersebut yaitu 'NAMIKAZE' . .

"hei . . apa benar ini rumahnya Haruto? . . " Tanya Ino kepada teman-temannya karena khawatir kalau salah alamat . .

"benar ini rumahnya Haruto . . kan terpampang jelas di papan nama itu 'NAMIKAZE' . . dan bukankah itu nama marganya Haruto? . . lagipula alamat yang diberikan Haruto benar kok . . dan ini rumahnya . . " ucap Neji meyakinkan teman-temannya . .

"daripada kita diam terus sebaiknya tekan saja belnya agar kita segera dipersilahkan masuk" . . ucap Shikamaru member ide yang sangat tepat . .

"aahh . . benar juga . . " ucap Sakura . lalu menekan tombol bel yang ada dip agar tembok tepat disebelah papan nama . .

_TING TONG . . TING TONG . . _

"yaa? Siapa?" . . ucap sebuah suara yang membuka pintu besar itu . .

"ah! Ka-kami teman dari Haruto . . kami kesini untuk menemui Haruto . . apakah Haruto sudah ada?" ucap Sakura terbata-bata karena terkejut . . .

"ooh . . .teman Haruto-sama . . silahkan masuk" . . ucap wanita itu sambil membuaka pintu itu lebih lebar . .

Dan saat Neji,Shikamaru,Sakura dan Ino memasuki kediaman rumah Harutoo . . mereka terpana dengan kemegahan rumah Haruto . . rumah yang sangat luas dan bergaya jepang klasik . . sangat mirip dengan rumah orang-orag jepang dimasa lampau . . rumah yang semuanya terbuat dari kayu yang terpisahkan anatar rumah utama dengan rumah singgah . . yang menghubungkan antara rumah utama dan rumah singgah adalah sebuah jalan yang terbuat dari kayu . . . lalu dibagian barat rumah uatam terdaat kolam ikan yang cukup besar . . dan dikolamnya terdapay dua buah bamboo sebagai tempat mengalirnya air menuju kolam itu yang selalu memerikan suara yang merdu bila kedua bamboo terseut slaing berketukan . . lalu rumah ini memiliki halaman yang sangat luas dan ada dua buah pohon sakura di depan rumah utama yang sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya . . . . .

"wa-waaahhhh . . . . i-ini sungguh sangat indah" ucap Sakura kagum saat melihat sekeliling rumah Haruto . . .

"kau benar Sakura . . " balas Ino yang juga tak kalah mengagumi rumah Haruto . .

"maaf tuan-tuan dan nona-nona . . mari ikut saya masuk . . saya akan segera memanggilkan tuan Haruto . . karena saat ini tuan Haruto masih mandi . . silahkan" ucap pelayan itu mempersilahkan mereka berempat masuk dan mengikutinya . .

~SATTEE~

"nah silahkan masuk . . saya akan menyuruh pelayan lain untuk mengambilka minuman untuk tuan-tuan dan nona-nona . . dan saya akan segera memanggilkan Haruto-sama . . permisi . ." ucap pelayan itu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan . . .

"waahh . . ternyata Haruto seorang tuan muda . . aku tak percaya . . " ucap Neji kagum sambil mengamati setiap sudut di ruangan tersebut . .

" hem!" Shikamaru mengangguk tanda setuju . . .

Disaat mereka sedang asyik-asyiknya bercanda tiba-tiba muncul sesosok orang yang melintas dan beridiri di depan ruangan tempat Sakura dan yang lainnya menunggu . . orang itu memakai celana putih panjang dan bertelanjang dada lalu dia sedang menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk yang ada di tangannya . . sejenak dia melihat kearah Sakura dan teman-temannya . . tanpa berkata apa-apa dia langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan meninggalkan Sakura dan yang lainnya heran setengah mati . .

"apa-apaan sih orang tadi? Tidak sopan sekali menatap kita dengan tatapan merendahkan seperti itu . . menyebaaallkkkaaaannnn!" ucap Ino sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan memukulkannya ke atas meja . .

"hei hei Ino . . kendalikan dirimu . . kita sedang berada di rumah Haruto lho!" ucap Neji berusaha menenangkan Ino yang sudah mulai naik darah . .

"eh? . . iya . . Q tahu . . haahh~ . " ucap Ino sambil berusaha meredakan amarahnya yang sempat memuncak . .

"eeh?. Kalian? . . maaf yaa . . Q terlambat menemui kalian . . tadi aku masih mandi hehehe . . " ucap seseorang yang baru memasuki ruangan tempat Sakura dan yang lainnya menunggu . .

"eh? Haruto . . !" ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan . .

"hoo . . akhirnya kau datang juga . . sudah mulai bosan aku menunggu disini tahu! . . " ucap Shikamaru sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya . .

"maaf maaf . . . " sambil mempertemukan kedua tangannya di depan muka . . . "kalau begitu ayo ke kamarku saja . . disana lebih nyaman daripada disini . . " beranjak keluar dan berjalan menuju kamarnya serta diikuti oleh teman-temannya ,. .

~oOo~

Sekarang mereka semua sudah berada di dalam ruangan yang berukuran 5x6 meter bernuansa orange . . memiliki satu tempat tidur berukuran king size yang juga berwarna orange dan menghadap kearah pintu masuk . . . lalu di hadapan tempat tidur kira-kira jarak 2 meter dari tempat tidur terdapat televisi layar datar ukuran 21inci yang berada di atas meja khusus . . di bawahnya terdapat game player . . dan di lantai berserakan kaset-kaset game . . dan jarak 3 meter kearah kiri dari televise terdapat rak buku . . . disamping tempat tidur terdapat meja belajar yang di hadapannya terdapat jendela . . .

"waahh . . jadi ini kamarmu ya Haruto? . . indah . . dan . . rapi . ." Sakura memandang kagum kamar Haruto . .

"heh! . . tak kusangka ada kamar laki-laki yang serapi ini . . " ucap Shikamaru sambil membuang tasnya kesembarang tempat . .

"hehehe . . yaah inilah kamarku . . " ucap Haruto sambil mengambil beberapa buku yang akan digunakan untuk belajar . .

"baiklah . . kita mulai belajar saja . . " Neji

Akhirnya mereka memulai aktivitas belajar mereka . . .

_TOK TOK TOK . . . _

"permisi tuan Haruto . . anda dipanggil oleh nyonya" ucap sang pelayan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar setelah diberi izin . . .

"ah . . iyyaa . . "sahut Haruto "eemm . . teman –teman aku menemui ibuku dulu ya . . kalian teruskan sendiri saja belajarnya . . aku akan segera kembali . . " ucap Haruto sebelum pergi meningglkan kamarnya .

"haah. . . Haruto pergi deh . . " Ino

"ibu Haruto itu bagaimana wajahnya yaa . . ?" ucap Sakura penasaran

"yang pasti bermuka manusia bukannya siluman" sahut Shikamaru

"aaahhh . . kalau itu sih aku juga tahu Shikamaruuu . . . "Sakura kesal

"hehehehe . . . "tawa Shikamaru

_15 menit kemudian . . . _

_Greekk . . . _

"hei . . maaf . . aku terlambat . . " kata Haruto, memasuki kamarnya

"tidak apa-apa . . "jawab mereka bersamaan

"baiklah . . kita langsung saja . . hem soal matematika yang ini . . dengan menggunakan rumus ini akan lebih mudah untuk mencari jawabannya . . "

"hoo . . benar juga yaa . . . pantas dari tadi aku meggunakan rumus yang biasanya jawabannya hanya mendekati . . tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat"ucap Neji

"yaa . . . karena soal yang seperti ini adalah soal untuk mengecoh saja . . "

"heeemm . . " jawab mereka bersamaan

"tapi Haruto . . seingatku kau lemah dipelajaran matematika . . . . " Tanya Ino

"hem . . memangnya aku mau selamnya tidak bisa matematika . . .hn?" pertanyaan retoris terlontar dri mulut Haruto yang masih sibuk mengerjakan beberapa soal matematika yang lainnya . .

"hehehe . . iyaya . . . maaff~ . . " ucap Ino sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya . .

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya berdiskusi tentang pelajaran matematika tiba-tiba terdengat suara ketukan dari arah pintu lagi . . .

"siapa?" Tanya Haruto .. "maaf tuan . . . nyonya memanggil anda"ucap seseorang dari balik pintu . . "baiklah aku akan segera kesana"

Selang beberapa menit Haruto pun pergi keluar kamarnya setelah meminta ijin kepada teman-temannya terlebih dahulu . . .

"heeh~ . . . ada apa ya? . .Haruto sampai dipanggil lagi?"ucap Sakura memandangi semua teman-temannya . .

"mana aku tahu . . . itu kan urusannya Haruto dan ibunya . . . kita tak usah ikut campur sebaiknya kita cepat selesaikan tugas ini dan segera pulang . . "ucap Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kumpulan soal-soal yang dia kerjakan . . .

"hem . .. benar apa yang dibilang Neji . .. sebaiknya kita cepat selesaikan" tambah Shikamaru . . .

Karena Neji dan Shikamaru bergerak dengan cepat untuk segera menyelesaikan tugas mereka Ino dan Sakura pun ikut segera menyelesaikan tugas mereka . . . dan tak lama kemudian mereka akhirnya selesai . . . "haah~ . . dengan begini kita bisa pulang . . sebaiknya kita cepat bereskan barang-barang kita dan segera pulang . . . lagipula ini juga sudah malam" ucap Neji sambil melihat kea rah jam dinding yang ada di kamar Haruto yang sedang menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam . . . "iya"jawan Ino,Sakura dan Shikamai bersamaan . . . setelah selesai merapikan barang-barang mereka dengan segera mereka keluar kamar . . . namun disaat yang bersamaan ada juga yang memutar knop pintu kamar Haruto . . .

"eh?"ucap Sakura,Ino,Neji dan Shikamaru bersamaan . . .

"hm? . . kalian sudah mau pulang?" Tanya orang yang membuka pintu . .

"ah . . Haruto" ucap Sakura dengan seulas senyum

"iya . .. kami mau pulang lagipula kami juga sudah menyelesaikan semuanya kok . ." ucap Neji menjelaskan

"oohh . . . baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengantar kalian sampai depan"

"iya"

Haruto mengantar Ino,Sakura,Neji dan Shikamaru ke depan untuk mengantar kepulangan mereka . . . saat Haruto memandangi teman-temannya yang sudah semakin jauh tiba-tiba . . "bagus sekali kalian mempermainkan teman kalian sendiri hem?" ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat merdu di telinga . .. yang sangat diyakini itu adalah suara seorang wanita . . . Haruto pun melepas kacamatanya dan berbalik menghadap kearah sumber suara yang berada dibelakangnya . . . "heh . . ibu"ucap Haruto kepada seorang wanita berambut merah yang disanggul dengan sangat cantik dan elegan serta memakai kimono putih yang bercorakkan bungan sakura . . . sungguh sangat cantik . . . siapapun tak akan menyangka jika umur wanita ini sudah 40 tahun . . . "kalian ini . . . tak bosan-bosannya mempermainkan orang lain yaa . . "ucap Ibu Haruto . . . "seharusnya Ibu jangan mengganggu rencana kami tadi kan . . ch!" ucap sebuah suara yang berada di belakang Kushina . . nama Ibu Haruto . . . "Naruto! . . . justru kau itu sumber kejahilannya kan?" Tanya Kushina kepada seseorang yang sedang bersandar di tiang kayu rumahnya dengan posisi tangannya yang dilipat di depan dada dan kaki kanannya bersandar di tiang sehingga terlihat seperti setengah tertekuk ke belakang sedangkan kaki kirinya menopang berat badan dari pria itu . . . rambutnya berwarna kuning dengan gaya jabrik . . . wajahnya sangat sama persis dengan Haruto terdapat warna biru langit yang cerah dibalik kacamat yang dia kenakan . . . "ibu . . . sekali-sekali ibu juga bermain bersama kami dong! . . kan sangat seru saat melihat wajah kesal mereka . . . hahahaha . . "ucap Naruto sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak . . "iya ibu . . . itu sangat menyenangkan . . . " ucap Haruto menetujui perkataan dari Naruto . . . " kalian ini . . . memakai baju yang sama . .. gaya rambut yang sama .. . lalu bertingkah laku yang sama . . . Haruto . . kau benar-benar sudah membohongi teman-temanmu dengan bergantian menyamar sebagai 'Haruto' yang mereka kenal . . . " ucap Kushina kesal melihat tingkah anak-anaknya . .

"hei hei ibu . . . jangan marah begitu . . kali ini kan kami tidak mengerjai mangsa kami sampai mereka kesal setengah mati kan . . . kami hanya saling bergantian menyamar . .. jadi ibu tidak berhak marah kepada kami " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kea rah Haruto lalu memeluk pundak Haruto sambil tersenyum lima jari khas andalannya . . ."benar sekali ibu . . . yang penting kan kali ini tidak merugikan ibu . . . hehehe" ucap Haruto yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto yaitu tersenyum lima jari . . . "haahh~ . . . kalian ini"ucap Kushina menyerah sambil tersenyum . . . "hahaha . . . kita sukses kan Haruto?" Tanya Naruto sambil memalingkan mukanya ke samping kiri untuk melihat reaksi Haruto . "hn . . yaa!" jawab Haruto dengan cengirn yang lebar . . . "KITA BERHASIILLL!" sorak keduanya dengan saling menepukkan telapak tangan mereka berdua . . . "heeh~ . . . aku sangat tak menyangka jika kalian sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal . . . " ucap Kushina dengan senyuman yang sangat terlihat jelas menghiasi wajahnya melihat tingkah kedua anaknya . . .

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA . . " tawa Naruto dan Haruto bersamaan . . .

Malam itu benar-benar membingungkan . . . dan sepertinya Ino,Sakura,Neji dan Shikamaru siap-siap akan menerima kejutan hebat dari si kembar Namikaze . . . hehehe . .

~tsu-zu-ku~

Cerita tambahan . . .

Yang pertama :

Naruto POV . .

Hah . . . sebaiknya aku segera mandi sebelum teman-teman Haruto datang . . .

_15 menit kemudian . . ._

"waahh . . . segarnyaaa~ . . ." ucapku seraya mengeringkan rambutku yang basah dengan handukku . . . saat aku berjalan aku mendengar suara-suara asing . . . aku berjalan kearah ruang tamu yang menjadi sumber suara . . . saat aku berdiri meihat kea rah ruang tamu . . . ternyata suara itu berasal dari temn-teman Haruto . ..

Saat aku dan mereka saling menatap . . 'ternyata sudah datang yaa . . hem . . . teman-teman Haruto sama sekali tidak menarik . . . tidak ada yang cantik-cantik . . heh . . membosankan sekali . .. rasanya malas mau mengerjai mereka . . . tapi yaahh~ . . . sudahlah . . . mungkin akan menarik juga nanti . . .'

Setelah cukup lama saling menatap aku segera melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan tempat itu . .. dan segera ke kamarku untuk bersiap-siap berpenampilan sebagai Haruto . . . "hah . . Haruto juga . . . kenapa dia belum pulang sieh . . jadinya aku duluan deh yang beraksi . . ."

Setelah selesai aku segera menuju ke ruang tengah untuk menemui mereka . . . maksudku teman-teman Haruto itu . . .

"eeh?. Kalian? . . maaf yaa . . Q terlambat menemui kalian . . tadi aku masih mandi hehehe . . " ucapku mencari-cari alasan agar mereka tidak marah . . .

"eh? Haruto . . !" ucap kedua teman wanita Haruto . . hemm . .. namanyaa~ . . . ah! Ino dan Sakura . . .

"hoo . . akhirnya kau datang juga . . sudah mulai bosan aku menunggu disini tahu! . . " ucap salah seorang dari teman laki-laki Haruto . .. yang tidak salah namanya Shikamaru . . . . .

"maaf maaf . . . " ucapku kemudian sambil mempertemukan kedua tanganku di depan mukaku . . . "kalau begitu ayo ke kamarku saja . . disana lebih nyaman daripada disini . . " kemudian aku beranjak dan segera menuju ke kamarku . . . ingat baik-baik . .. KA-MAR-KU . . . itu artinya bukan kamar Haruto . . .

Hehehe . . . sepertinya penyamaranku sebagai Haruto tidak akan ketahuan . .. baguslaaahhh~ . . .

Yang kedua :

Di tengah aktifitas belajar kami tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku . .

"permisi tuan Haruto . . anda dipanggil oleh nyonya" ucap pelayan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar . . .

"ah . . iyyaa . . "sahutku "eemm . . teman –teman aku menemui ibuku dulu ya . . kalian teruskan sendiri saja belajarnya . . aku akan segera kembali . . " ucapku sebelum beranjak keluar kamar . . .

Lalu aku menyusuri lorong kediaman ibuku . . . kemudian aku berhenti di salah satu kamar dan menggeser pintunya . .

"akhirnya kau datang juga Haruto"

"emm . . ibu" ucapku kepada seseorang yang berada di dalam kamar itu .

"hm? . . kenapa kau yang datang Naruto? Ibu kan memanggil Haruto"

"oohh . . . Haruto masih dalm perjalanan pulang dari tempat lesnya" ucapku ringan sambil memposisikan diriku untuk duduk di hadapan ibuku . .

"tapi kenapa pelayan tadi bilang kalau Haruto bersama dengan temannya di kamar dank au- . . . . aaahhh~ . .. ibu mengerti sekarang "

"hehehehe . . . mungkin saat ini Haruto sudah menuju ke kamarnya dan menemui teman-temannya" ucapku sambil tersenyum kea rah ibuku

"heehh~ . . . kalian ini . . . "

Yang ketiga :

Di depan pintu kamar Naruto . . .

Haruto pov . .

"heehh~ . . . untung saja tadi Naruto sudah memberitahuku keadaannya jadi aku tinggal masuk dan berakting seolah-olah aku dari tempat ibu . . baiklah "

_Greekk . . . _

"hei . . maaf . . aku terlambat . . " ucapku

"tidak apa-apa . . "jawab mereka bersamaan

"baiklah . . kita langsung saja . . hem soal matematika yang ini . . dengan menggunakan rumus ini akan lebih mudah untuk mencari jawabannya . . "

"hoo . . benar juga yaa . . . pantas dari tadi aku meggunakan rumus yang biasanya jawabannya hanya mendekati . . tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat"ucap Neji

"yaa . . . karena soal yang seperti ini adalah soal untuk mengecoh saja . . "

"heeemm . . " jawab mereka bersamaan

"tapi Haruto . . seingatku kau lemah dipelajaran matematika . . . . " Tanya Ino

"hem . . memangnya aku mau selamnya tidak bisa matematika . . .hn?" pertanyaan retoris terlontar dari mulutku yang masih sibuk mengerjakan beberapa soal matematika yang lainnya . .

"hehehe . . iyaya . . . maaff~ . . " ucap Ino sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya . .

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya berdiskusi tentang pelajaran matematika tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu lagi . . .

"siapa?" tanyaku kemudian .. "maaf tuan . . . nyonya memanggil anda"ucap seseorang dari balik pintu . . "baiklah aku akan segera kesana"

Aku pun beranjak ke luar kamar yang sebelumnya sudah meminta izin pada teman-temanku . . .

Aku pun menuju ke kamar ibuku dan saat aku masuk ke dalam aku melihat Naruto yang duduk bersandar di dinding sambil tersenyum ke arahku . . .

"hem . . ada apa ibu memanggilku?" ucapku sambil berjlan mendekati Naruto dan duduk disampingnya

"sekarang Haruto yang asli kan?"

"iya . . " ucapku yang langsung mengerti situasinya. .

"haahh~ . . . kalian masih memiliki hobby yang buruk rupanya . . . selama 3 tahun kalian ku tinggal pergi sudah berkali-kali aku mendengar kabar bahwa kalian sering membuat para pelayan menangis dan mengundurkan diri karena ulah kalian . . . kalian ini tidak bisakah menjadi dewasa?"

"aahh . . ibu . . . ini kan hanya untuk bersenang-senang benarkan Haruto?"

"iya ibu . . . lagipula kali ini teman-temanku jadi aku tidak akan membuat mereka sampai memutuskan pertemannannya denganku . . " ucapku sambil berusaha berdiri dan beranjak dari kamar . . "pokoknya ibu tenang saja . . hehehehe . . " ucapku sebelum kemudian aku pergi meningglakn ibuku dan Naruto . .

"haahh~ . . saat aku kembali nanti pasti mereka akn kesal padaku karena aku sudah meninggalkan mereka terlalu lama" . . ucapku resah . . dan akupun mempercepat lagkahku dan saat aku memutar kenop pintu kamar . . 'sepertinya ada yang memutar kenop pintu juga' . . .

"hm? . . kalian sudah mau pulang?" tanyaku

"ah . . Haruto" ucap Sakura dengan seulas senyum

"iya . .. kami mau pulang lagipula kami juga sudah menyelesaikan semuanya kok . ." ucap Neji menjelaskan

"oohh . . . baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengantar kalian sampai depan"

"iya"

Di depan rumah . .

"terimakasih ya Haruto sampai jumpa di sekolah besok"

"yaa~ . . " ucapku dan kemudian aku kembali masuk ke dalam rumah . .

Chapter 1 end . . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Yoosshh . . . ini cerita buatanku sendiri dan tidak berduet(?) dengan siapapun . . <strong>

**^^; . . . hemm . . disini Hinata belum no'ong . .mungkin di chapter 2 . . **

**Waaahhh . . . ini cerita lamaku yang aku coba ketik ulang dengan pairing Sasu-Naru . . hem . . tidak banyak yang bisa aku bilang yang pasti mohon reviewnya . . karena aku baru di ffn ini . . **

**Arigato . . **


End file.
